


Unwilling Little Fancies

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dreams, Fantasizing, M/M, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unstoppable and irreversible when he finally comes to terms with what invades his thoughts at night (without his permission no less; Hinata is adamant that he does not feel like that or want that at all) - and he absolutely hates how the dreams about Komaeda always get way too out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling Little Fancies

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh what is komahina is it a vegetable

He hates the dreams, but he doesn't have the power to stop them. 

They are dreams he can deny and deny in broad daylight, as much as he can deny remembering his waking up sweating and aching and disgusted with himself - but when he goes to bed at night, there is nothing that can change the truth, no matter how much he despises it, or wills it away. Hinata is not stupid, and he knows that beyond his growing urges, something is stirring underneath; something that makes him see creamy skin, pale lips and white hair splayed across green bedsheets, screaming his name, in the back of his eyelids, and he is disgusted, yes, but not stupid.   
  
He tries so very hard to dream of other things. Sometimes his dreams bring him Nanami, and they sit peacefully on the beach watching the waves, and sometimes he'll be walking around the library with Sonia, chatting amiably about stories and their childhood. Other times he is singing karaoke with Mioda, or sharing ice cream with Koizumi and Saionji, happily wasting the day away. On occasion, his dreams have him holding hands with Tsumiki, or struggling to keep up with Owari in a subtle reflection of how he interacts with them each in reality.   
  
Sometimes, however, when he is envisioning a confession from a beautiful girl - he knows he has gotten over Pekoyama by this point but she still comes back unawares - he feels cheated, because his mind has given him something that he can no longer obtain; because he cannot think well of such a scenario while his heart is telling him he wants a certain long jacket shed, and murky blue eyes looking only at him.   
  
It doesn't come as a surprise that it is not always the girls that behave as distractions in his dreams. He has dreams sometimes where he's climbing trees with Kuzuryuu, looking out over the island and laughing with him over silly things. He has dreams when he's eating Hanamura's amazing food whilst evading wandering hands, or learning about the enigma that is Togami Byakuya. Sometimes he has dreams of training hard with Nidai, feeling the burn of exercise, and then watching Tanaka work his magic, the powers of the animal breeder never failing to impress him.   
  
Again, sometimes, he feels cheated - no more so than when Souda relays his enthusiastic machine fetishist tendencies towards him in his dreams - because Hinata can't give his soul friend his undivided attention when his mind never lets go of that impossible hope-ridden nuisance; that soft, aggravating voice pleading for him, his tie between perfect teeth, and murmurings of "I love you, I'm trash, but I still love you so much."  
  
Subsequently, the dreams with Komaeda are always the worst. In these dreams, the boy is no less irritating than usual, but he's beautiful - god, he's so damn beautiful.   
  
It's a joke. 

It's a joke when he closes his eyes and they're on the beach, in the library, in a cottage, in the hotel, and Komaeda just gives him this  _look_ and then he's so far gone that the next minute Hinata finds himself on top of the albino, kissing him within an inch of his life - only because Komaeda started it, and on no other basis. 

It's a joke when Komaeda's long lashes flutter so close to his cheek, and the so-called lucky student whispers words of want and appraisal into his ears, leaving the brunet flustered and mad and so pent up with frustration that he presses the boy to the nearest wall, and does what he would never dare utter to him in reality; it's because he is angry, he thinks, and that is the only reason why.

It's a joke whenever Komaeda lets a traitorous sound (a whimper, a cry, it varies) come out of his mouth, because he is just asking to be shut up, asking for Hinata to bite him, kiss him,  _shut him up_ , and because it annoys him so, which is the only reason why Hinata complies. 

Hinata catches himself on high alert in each and every one of these dreams, and he really wishes he could wake up in blissful ignorance, but life decides not to give him that chance. So he wakes up, each time, more and more apprehensive, and more and more in detestation of himself. He especially hates the way he can't forget the feeling of smooth, porcelain skin under his fingertips, and the way the subject of his dreams arched in pleasure, or cried in graceful mortification, he hates it, he hates it, _he_   _hates it._

He hates even more that it's his own problem to solve, and he hates that there is no-one on the island that he could possibly tell; no vent, no release, no way of ridding of it or getting it out that could satisfy him - every time he racks his brains for any sort of solution, it asks him the impossible (to make those dreams a reality) and so he fumes for hours, distracting himself with hanging out with anyone and everyone that isn't Komaeda Nagito. 

It's another morning, when he wakes up after yet another one of those dreams, chest heaving and fingers fisting into his bedsheets. 

Hinata wants to hit something, hard.

Instead he paces the room, not willing to shower but desperately needing it, and thinks.

 _It's another day for avoiding Nagito_ , and his urge to destroy something only intensifies when he notices that he'd accidentally started referring to the source of his problems on a first-name basis - something he also unwittingly noticed when it slipped out the day before, and left the boy blinking owlishly at him and, for whatever odd reason, burying his face in his hands, giggling quietly to himself. Weirdo.

(Like he's one to talk. He can barely keep eye contact with the guy without some unwanted fantasy popping up in his brain, Hinata, god.)

He strips and showers before he can think any more on that situation, and, utterly dismayed by the sudden thought of a certain someone joining him in it, punches the wall and curses loudly.

Definitely a day for avoiding Nagi- Komaeda, fuck. Komaeda.  **  
**

(But not _fuck Komaeda_ , because that is the opposite of what he means.)

Hinata knows now that he's doomed to have a terrible day.

So when he's greeted that morning by a soft gasp at getting run into and a pleasantly surprised greeting of,

"Good morning, Hinata! Did you sleep well?" from the person in those dreams he hates, from lips that are much too familiar for comfort, and from the one person he definitely did not want to run into today - it takes everything he has to think straight (ironically, he can't) and grit out a,

"Bye Komaeda," before he all but flees to the hotel, pretending he doesn't have half his brain wanting to roundhouse kick Komaeda into the ocean and the other half wanting to kiss the boy senseless with all his being.  


End file.
